


Backstage

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Chrobert Dowevans SHOTS [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Chris Evans recibe una inesperada visita en su camerino, la temperatura comienza a subir... bastante.





	Backstage

 [](https://ibb.co/kGpS0Zh)

***********************************

Chris se encontraba en su camerino descansando, habían terminado el maquillaje y su vestuario, tenía puesto el ajustado, apretado y entallado traje del simbólico Capitán América, lo único que le faltaba era la máscara.

Se veía orgulloso hacia espejo, aun no terminaba de creerse tener aquel papel, se sonrojó, buscó su celular para tomarse una foto y mandarla a alguien con un mensaje especial, _para su mayor fan_ , no pudo evitar reír al ver que el mensaje se había mandado. Cuando guardó su celular un dolor en sus bíceps lo molestó, recordó la escena que acababa de filmar, la del helicóptero, se había divertido mucho con eso, había bromeado con los directores sobre quitarse la camisa pero parecía demasiado, se sentó frente al gran espejo, aun sujetándose aquel brazo, recargándose para tratar de calmar las punzadas en el musculo.

Escuchó a alguien tocando a su puerta, tal vez ya era hora de filmar, abrió la puerta del trailer y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de trabajo Robert Downey Jr.

—Hola dorito —comenzó el hombre castaño con lentes de sol.

—Hola Bob —contestó sonriente Evans mientras dejaba al otro pasar a su camerino—. Pensé que ya me tocaba grabar.

—No, los Russo están con los extras y el maquillaje, ¿estás bien?—comentó mientras se sentaba en medio de un gran sofá que tenía Evans adentro.

—¿Eh? —preguntó aun confundido con la sorpresiva presencia de su compañero de película.

—Pones esa cara y no te has dejado el brazo desde que me abriste —el más bajo se puso de pie y se acercó al disfrazado, se quitó los lentes oscuros y sobre la tela tomó el brazo de Chris inspeccionándolo dactilarmente— No parece dislocado, es buena noticia—Robert alzó el gran brazo de Chris mientras le daba un suave masaje—. Parece que estas bien, solo deja las pesas por un par de días o si se hinchara—comentó Junior alejándose y poniéndose frente al espejo.

—Gracias —expresó gratitud Evans moviendo el brazo, recuperando su mente a la realidad— ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

—Quise escaparme un rato —comentó vagamente sin mirarlo, hurgando entre las cosas que estaban en el tocador—. Y hace mucho que no hablamos, digo, nosotros—terminó de decir mirándolo por el espejo, refiriéndose a que no contaban las escenas juntos, Chris sonrió.

—Deberíamos salir por unas cervezas.

—No soy muy fan de eso ya, Evans, pero si quieres un café podríamos hacerlo —manifestó Robert bastante sonriente.

—Eso está bien para mí —Robert seguía sonriendo mirándolo a través del espejo, su mirada vagó por el atuendo de su compañero—. ¿Y qué tan fan eres de las mallas?—preguntó burlón, Steve rodó los ojos—. Es decir, ¿en el contrato fue lo que viste y te llamó más la atención? ¿lucir tu gran trasero en apretados pantalones?—RDJ dio vuelta viéndolo de frente.

—Por favor Downey —Chris estaba riendo de aquellos malvados comentarios, entonces lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Mi gran trasero?—preguntó riendo—. Si vamos a hablar de traseros el tuyo es por mucho más grande—se defendió, Robert llevó una de sus manos a su pecho poniendo una cara de sorpresa.

—Discúlpame por ser el más irresistible en cuanto partes traseras —dijo actuando indignación, sacando una fuerte carcajada del que personificaba al Capitán América—. Por cierto, tenía que decirte algo importante, sé de un papel perfecto para ti.

—¿Debo despedir a mi agente?, creo que recibo más papeles de ti que de él —aquello hizo reír a ambos—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Un hombre soltero criando a una niña, podría ser problema la estatura pero serias una niña hermosa —bromeó el hijo del aclamado director.

—Eres imposible Robert —decía Evans mientras quitaba una parte del torso su traje que estaba hecha para quitar y poner en caso de que sintiera calor, puso aquella parte del traje a un lado evitando arrugarla.

—Bueno les llame y tienes una audición mañana.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! —preguntó exaltado.

—Llamarlos, tienes una audición mañana —dijo como si le fuera fastidioso repetirlo—. ¿Tienes problemas de oído a tan temprana edad?.

—Downey agradezco que pienses en mí cuando hay buenas oportunidades, no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti pero…

—No digas tonterías, estas hecho para el papel, yo no tuve nada que ver en que tuvieras el talento para ello —interrumpió RDJ algo molesto, Evans suspiró.

—Ok, lo siento, y gracias, pero estamos rodando esta película, no tendré tiempo para otra.

—Tranquilo, puedes hablar con ellos, no creo que quieran perder la oportunidad de tener al “acaba taquillas Evans” —dijo guiñándole un ojo, causándole gracia a Chris quien reía a carcajadas mirando al cielo, solía hacer eso, porque el pobre no sabía reír si no se tiraba casi al suelo muriendo de risa, y cuando regresó la vista se extrañó de no ver a Robert.

—Ro…—el rubio no pudo terminar el llamado ya que alguien a su espalda paso sus brazos por debajo de los suyos poniéndolos arriba de su cabeza cuando la otra persona apretó sus manos justo en su cráneo, haciéndole, en pocas palabras, una llave inmovilizándolo.—¿Qué mierda?—exclamó por el susto.

—Tu risa es hipnotizante, tendré que secuestrarte para disfrutarla solo yo.—la voz de Robert había cambiado, ya no era sarcástica o cómica o normal, era en un tono bajo y ronco.

—Robert deja de jugar —pidió Chris algo enojado, no se podía mover y le había sorprendido mucho que el bajito pudiera realmente ganarle esta vez.

—Oh ¿jugar?, podríamos jugar Evans.—Otros movimientos rápidos de los que Chris apenas se percató y ya se encontraba tumbado en el gran sofá, sus manos sostenidas encima de su cabeza y un Robert encima suyo a horcajadas comenzaba a asustarse realmente.

—Ro-Robert bast…—pidió mirando los ojos oscuros y profundos del castaño, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando este se agacho peligrosamente rápido hacia su cara, quedando a milímetros de él, Chris tragó y se mordió el labio por dentro, comenzaba a sentirse caluroso aquí, su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando sintió una mano pasar por aquella parte donde le faltaba el disfraz, era una pequeña parte de su pecho y abdomen, pero era su piel y sentía el delicado recorrido de Downey rozándolo y creando un camino hacia abajo.

—Soltaré tus manos, más te vale mantenerlas ahí—advirtió Robert, su voz seguía siendo grave y aquello solo afecto más a Chris, quien asintió inconscientemente, mirando que el otro lo soltaba y comenzaba a moverse más abajo, Evans sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando unos suaves labios y una barba se acercaron a su pecho, el del disfraz cerró los ojos y maldijo para dentro, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no iba a negar que no quería detenerlo y mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerlo.

Los labios de Jr. se abrieron para dar paso a una húmeda lengua que hizo al rubio jadear de sorpresa, iba a mover una mano pero otra lo detuvo y bajo la vista para mirar a un no muy contento Robert.

—Te dije que no te movieras, una más y mi juego acabara —amenazó, Chris sin saber porque apretó ambas manos en puños y se dijo a si mismo que no se atreviera a mover un musculo, para mala suerte de Evans uno de sus músculos estaba comenzando a moverse, uno que comenzaba a tener vida propia.

—Ro-Rob... —llamó Chirs, queriendo sonar, de otro modo menos como acababa de sonar, necesitado.

—¿Si? —Evans abrió los ojos viendo a Robert justo enfrente y a escasos centímetros de él.

—Para esto por favor —suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?, yo veo que lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo —dijo moviéndose de manera sugestiva encima de él, Chris estaba simplemente impactado por que el otro estuviera consiente de lo que provocaba, además ¿tanto como el?, Evans dio una mirada hacia los pantalones de Downey y si, efectivamente, tanto como el, la apretada tela del pantalón de sastre de Robert estaba siendo más apretada por el creciente bulto ahí. Otro movimiento que no vio venir Chris y ahora Robert estaba entre sus piernas, Evans comenzó a pensar que no tenía caso seguirse resistiendo, Robert siempre ganaba, siempre obtenía lo que quería, y Chris no sería la excepción, así que en lugar de querer zafarse de aquella situación se dejó llevar.

—Rob…—un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del rubio mientras el mencionado comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre Chris, golpeando sus caderas, haciendo fricción entre ambos pantalones, Evans se sentía demasiado caluroso ahora, comenzando a sudar, sintió a Downey en su cuello, raspándole con la barba, a Chris también le gustaba dejarse la barba pero por su papel tenía que afeitarse.

—¿Te he dicho que tan malditamente sexy te ves con este traje?, bendigo el día en que te dije sobre este papel, pero ¿sabes lo difícil que es concentrarme en las líneas cuando lo único que quiero hacer es quitarte este disfraz? —comentó el castaño en el oído del rubio, el cual jadeo cuando sintió una mano en su abdomen bajo, el cinturón del traje fue quitado, el calor aumento.

—Robert —dijo su nombre de una forma que jamás se permitiría contar a nadie, pero ya le daba igual, quería más, le avergonzaba, pero quería más.

—Oh Evans eres tan perfecto —Christopher abrió los ojos un poco cuando sintió el aliento de Downey en su cara, miró los labios del castaño, estaba demasiado cerca y él quería cerrar aquella distancia, sintió su cara arder mientras miraba a Robert lamerse los labios y acercarse lentamente a él, Chris miro los ojos avellana de Jr fijamente, antes de cerrarlos y esperar aquel beso, pero nunca llegó, escucho unos fuertes golpes y el piso debajo de él comenzaba a moverse.

Chris abrió los ojos y respiro muy agitado, estaba sentado frente a aquel espejo, bañado en sudor, el tráiler se movía de un lado a otro, miró hacia la puerta y se levantó lentamente aun no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, golpes constantes sonaban en la puerta así que quito el seguro y abrió, enfrente de él la mitad de la producción lo miraban sorprendidos, unos lo tomaron y revisaron, su vista se cegó un poco por unas luces rojas, una ambulancia, el no entendía nada, su manager llegó a su lado y lo sacó de aquel tráiler.

—¡Jesucristo Chris estuviste ahí horas! —le dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia la ambulancia, Chris se sentía extrañamente mareado—. Se fue la luz y tú eras el único que faltaba, ¿Por qué te encerraste? Nos preocupamos mucho cuando no pudimos entrar y esos tráilers se calientan horrible sin un aire apropiado, no me extraña que casi te cocinaras ahí adentro —Su manager lo había llevado hasta la ambulancia donde lo sentaron y examinaron, dándole una manta de color naranja, por el shock, porque Chris aún estaba en shock sin saber cómo le había ocurrido aquello ya que nunca en su vida se había desmayado o dormido sin darse cuenta.

—Estas bien, solo pareces cansado y tienes una pequeña contusión en el brazo, ¿hiciste mucha fuerza hoy? —preguntó la enfermera, aquello había sido entonces, la escena del brazo y eso lo había desmayado, con un efecto retardado, pero lo había noqueado.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Esta bien? —gritaba alguien, Chris no podía ver quien ya que había demasiada gente a su alrededor, pero cuando un hombre de traje se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo recordando que era el hombre de sus sueños—. Dios mío Dorito, ¿estás bien?—preguntó demasiado preocupado y con el teléfono en la mano, entonces Chris recordó que aquel día Downey no había ido a grabar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Chris apenas audible, sí que se encontraba mal.

—¿Cómo que porque?, me entere que no sabían de ti y que probablemente estabas desmayado dentro de tu camión, en cuanto lo supe vine —comentó el castaño mirando con una expresión de conmoción.—Dios mío si algo te pasara… —añadió el hombre de traje, más para sí mismo que para Chris, pero este lo escuchó.

—¿Si me pasara algo qué? —preguntó confundido recuperando poco a poco su voz.

—No seas idiota Evans, no eres el inocente Capitán en la vida real, sabes de lo que hablo —aquel comentario en lugar de molestar a Chris lo hizo reír.

—¿Lo sé? —preguntó actuando confusión

—Lo sabes, y esta foto me lo confirma —dijo Robert mostrándole su celular, el mensaje que le había mandado con la foto que se había tomado antes de, al parecer dormir, o desmayarse más bien y tener aquel sueño.

La foto que se había tomado en el espejo, y es que no se acordaba desde hace cuánto había comenzado a llevarse así con Robert pero le gustaba la sensación y que el otro le correspondiera mejoraba el juego.

**************************


End file.
